This invention relates to an instrument to record and make precise measurements of an article. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel construction and arrangement of parts of a writing instrument that also forms a micrometer-type measuring instrument.
The thickness, diameter or distance between two spaced-apart surfaces can be measured by various forms of known instruments such as a caliber or a micrometer, for example, with a high degree of precision. A requisite degree of precision is achieved by the design and construction of the instrument for its intended purpose. In some instances, extreme accuracy is the design criteria for the instrument; whereas in other instances, a lesser degree of accuracy is required. For example, a piano tuner in the course of replacing strings for a piano has a need to identify the strings by their diameter to assure their proper positioning in the instrument. The degree of accuracy, in this instance, is needed for establishing a previously-known diameter whereby the measuring instrument is used for identification purposes. The need to provide an instrument which can also permit the recording of the measurement or any other information enhances the utility and the usefulness of the instrument. This reduces the number of instruments that is required.